


Kara's Faith

by 5_Minute_Fics



Series: Pieces of Life [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Minute_Fics/pseuds/5_Minute_Fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astra thinks about what Kara had to say in Blood Bonds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kara's Faith

Astra was bored.

Bored bored bored. 

At this moment, she couldn't imagine a single thing in her life that could make her feel alive.

Astra glided aimlessly through the night sky, high enough so that the people of Earth would not notice her if they happened to look up at just the right time. She had no interest in being pursued, not interest in being shot at, and no interest in giving the humans and their media something to talk about. She just wanted some time to herself.

She rolled over and faced upward, spread her arms out, away from her sides. Astra closed her eyes and started to sing softly to herself.

Where the velvet Xeno flows  
And the Gold Volcano glows  
Rao gazes tenderly  
Smiles on the baby  
Whose blue eyes glisten  
Listen  
Quietly  
You'll hear him sing  
A Krypton lullaby

She hadn't thought of that song in years. She smiled at the thought of of how she used to change the words to match Kara's adorable green-blue eyes. When Kara was old enough, they would make a game out of the song. Instead of the river and the volcano, Kara would sing of the Kryptonian Sea or the Fire Falls or the Rainbow Canyon or anything else that popped into her curious little mind. Then she would listen for hours as Astra told her stories of all of the wonderful places on Krypton that Kara could someday go. "Krypton is full of beauty and adventure, little one, and it is all out there waiting for you." Kara couldn't wait to grow up and experience everything Krypton had to offer. Astra promised her she could do just that, in exchange for Kara's earnest promises to study hard and be a good girl.

But Astra hadn't kept her promise. Krypton was gone, and Kara would never get to explore the places that they enjoyed in song. 

Kara had done her part; she was a good girl. She was the best girl, and Astra had finally come to realize that she was incredibly proud of the person Kara had become. She loved that girl, and Kara had proven herself worthy of every bit of that love.

Astra adjusted her position and shot upward, flying higher and faster, hoping to find some peace far away from the planet beneath her. She longed for the quiet, the stillness, the emptiness of space. It would make a perfect companion for her soul.

Astra had spent years training herself to ward off boredom and any other emotions or thoughts that might distract from her purpose. Now, her training was failing her. Boredom, restlessness, and perhaps a touch of despair, had crept into her heart. Ever since her last encounter with her niece.

_I have faith in you ..._

Kara's words were simple, but they brought Astra to her knees like a Kryptonian prayer. Astra had spent years building a new life for herself ... one that didn't include the pain of loss or the guilt of being alive. In one breath, Kara had stripped away all of Astra's defenses. Kara's faith left Astra with nothing.

 **"I AM NOT WORTHY OF YOUR FAITH!!"** She screamed to the empty sky.

What if she just kept flying? What if she stayed in space, or went to another planet? What if she just disappeared? What would it matter? She failed to save Krypton. She won't be able to save Earth. What purpose could she have now? To live out her days with Non?

Oh yes, that would be thrilling. He loved her, there was no question, but all he really wanted was power. He would never consider just walking away from his plan. Love and family would never be enough for him. He needs a cause. He needs battle. Worse, he needs to battle Kara. Kara isn't his wife's niece; she is his enemy's daughter. He won't stop until he finds a way to end her.

Astra slowed, turned around, and looked at the blue planet behind her. It was a beautiful planet, and it was worth saving, but maybe it didn't have to be Astra's job to save it. Maybe Astra's only job was to save her niece. As an aunt, a sister, a daughter ... her first duty should be to protect what is left of her blood family. 

She headed back toward Earth, full of questions. Where had Kara been all of these years, before her life as Supergirl? What did she remember of Krypton? Does she have a human family? Who protects them while Kara is protecting others?

Astra needed a plan. She needed to learn more about Kara's life on Earth. She needed to determine where she could best fit into that life. 

And she knew exactly where to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. I'm @comicgirlgeek on tumblr if you'd like to follow. The Krypton Lullaby is inspired by Russian Lullaby, which you can enjoy here - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GwvMaB6adqU


End file.
